The present disclosure relates to caps for mounting on the top of aerosol cans or the like, and in particular, to an overcap for use on a necked-in can or a straight-wall can. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an overcap provided with an evaporation vent.
Everyone has seen an aerosol can provided with a lid mounted on top of the can to cover the aerosol spray button. To release the pressurized contents of the can, it is customary to remove the lid, hold the can upright, aim the discharge opening in the right direction, and depress the aerosol spray button. Such lids are typically formed in a mold using a plastics material such as polypropylene or high-density polyethylene. The lids are usually molded to include a shell and various internal ribs and flanges. Of course, these molded lids can also be used to cover the discharge openings provided in containers other than aerosol cans.